My Family
by Day R
Summary: Segunda parte de Deseos del Corazon, Kurama logra llevar a Hiei a su instituto pero eso no quiere decir que todo sea lindo XD.... Kazuma con mas sueños extraños...
1. Aun sigo Pensando

_Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son míos, pero aquí estoy otra vez, espero les guste y para los que no lo sepan esta es la segunda parte del fic: "**Deseos del Corazón"**, así que para entender mejor este lean ese primero nn_

**_My_** **_Family_**

**Capitulo 1**

_**Aun sigo Pensando **_

Todas las mañanas parecen igual de agitadas desde que un pequeño niño llego a sus vidas el hogar de Kurama y Hiei no es el mismo, todo a cambiado pero a la vez no, aun Hiei sigue siendo mañoso, esquivo, pesado y mal educado mientras Kurama parece adquirir nuevas destrezas para llevar a Hiei, los estudios, un hogar, un hijo y algunas misiones encomendadas por Koenma. Y esa mañana no parecía diferente a las otras pero uno no controla nada en esta vida.

- Hiei no lo levantes así! Acabo de darle de comer! – Kurama miraba con reproche como el demonio hacia subir y bajar a un divertido Kei de 5 meses que no paraba de sonreír –

- No parece molestarle… - alza al niño sobre su cabeza con algo de rapidez y vuelve a bajarlo –

- Mejor me doy prisa o llegare tarde al instituto… - toma una tostada de pan en su mano mientras que con la otra sujeta su mochila –

- Y a que hora regresas? – deja de balancear al bebe –

- Después de las 3 así que te toca a ti cocinar y bañar al bebe

- No lo haré… - frunció el ceño muy serio para después sentar a Kei en sus piernas –

- Hoy no estoy para discutir eso Hiei… baña al niño y haz la comida ¬¬

- No

- Porque me haces esto cada vez que hablo de llegar tarde? – de un solo bocado se comió la tostada y tomo un poco de jugo para pasarlo –

- Porque hoy viene Yukina…. – lo dijo en voz muy baja –

- ah… ya entiendo porque no lo harás tu sino ella – Kurama sonrió al saber que la hermana de Hiei acaparaba a Kei cuando venia de visita –

- Pero también viene el tarado de Kuwabara ¬¬ - hizo una mueca de fastidio mientras levantaba a Kei sobre su hombro –

- Era de esperarse, tienes que entenderlo Hiei…. Kuwabara esta enamorado de tu hermana

- No me gusta ese tonto!

- Discutimos eso esta noche, se me hace tarde! – miro su reloj y salio corriendo de la cocina rumbo a la puerta de la casa mientras que Hiei le miraba con diversión –

- 1... 2…. 3…. – Hiei contó para si mientras miraba como la puerta se cerraba y volvía a abrirse –

- se me olvidaba – Kurama volvió en sus pasos, beso en los labios al demonio y después la frente de su bebe - ahora si…. Los amo

- tu papa necesita descansar – el demonio miro al niño que se divertía intentando sujetar la hiruseki que estaba a simple vista en su cuello -

Después de que la casa quedara en total silencio Hiei dejo al bebe dentro de su cuna y se dispuso a recoger el desastre que todas las mañanas dejaba Kurama en la cocina al intentar hacer el desayuno a mil por hora, el pelirrojo era bueno en todo y muy organizado pero bajo la presión de un reloj se deshacía su orden, ya el demonio estaba acostumbrado a ello, sin querer el rol de padre le enseño a ser mas tolerante y a ayudar mas a Kurama. Se tomo su tiempo para limpiar todo mientras pensaba como su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, antes un solitario y frió ser incapaz de querer a alguien y ahora se veía en un calido hogar inundado por el amor de Kurama y su hijo, nunca se lo hubiese creído si alguien le dijera que eso pasaría, en principio por enamorarse de su compañero de batalla y segundo de tener la posibilidad de crear una familia.

- Kei… - dejo de ordenar al escuchar como el bebe lloraba desde su habitación –

Camino con paso rápido hasta la habitación del pequeño, le miro divertido al notar como Kei estiraba sus manitos por alcanzar la frazada que siempre usaba Kurama para arroparlo en la noche y que estaba sobre la cabecera de la cuna.

- te gusta eso verdad…. – tomo la mullida manta entre sus manos y con mucho cuidado la coloco encima del niño que enseguida dejo de llorar y se quedo dormido – Kurama te tiene mal acostumbrado

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo contemplando al bebe dormir, era realmente relajante mirar como su hijo se volvía un ovillo entre las mantas para dormir, no sabia cuando se había enamorado de esa criatura tanto como de Kurama, reclino su cuerpo sobre los varándales de la cuna pero su paz fue interrumpida por el toque de la puerta, ya sabia quienes eran así que respiro profundo y salio de la habitación para recibir a su hermana y a su idiota pretendiente.

- buenos días hermano! – Yukina se le fue encima para abrazarlo como hacia cada vez que lo veía –

- hola enano! Como anda mi sobrino favorito? – Kazuma sonrió ampliamente mientras entraba a la casa –

- como esta Kei? – la chica entro también seguida de Hiei –

- esta dormido

- que lastima…. Yo quería jugar con el

- no te pongas triste linda Yukina, yo te entretengo mientras esperamos que despierte – trato de tomarle la mano a la chica pero Hiei se interpuso –

- ve alejándote de ella o te sacare de aquí a patadas ¬¬

- enano…. No tienes que hablarme así, recuerda el trato que hiciste con Kurama

- el trato no incluye soportar tus babosadas sobre mi hermana!

- Hermano… ya calmate, mejor vamos a ayudarte con las cosas de la casa! Que puedo hacer? – miro curiosa por todo la sala –

- No debes hacer nada ¬¬

- Pero si quiero hacer algo, tu solo no puedes ocuparte de mi sobrino y de la casa

- Como se nota que no sobrevives sin Kurama enano….

- TE VOY A…. – Hiei se disponía a lanzarle un puñetazo cuando un conocido llanto le detuvo –

- Se despertó! – Yukina salio rápidamente a la habitación y saco al bebe de su cuna -

- Es extraño, se acababa de dormir – Hiei le miro analítico hasta que dio con la razón – oyeme idiota… a que no te atreves a cambiarle el pañal – sonrió con malicia –

- Claro que puedo! Yukina dame al bebe! – extendió los brazos mientras la chica lo veía muy extrañada –

- Pero ….. Kazuma…. El bebe …

- Yukina déjalo… - Hiei le miro muy serio –

- Esta bien hermano – puso al bebe en brazos de Kuwabara que en dos segundos hizo una mueca de asco tamaño mundial –

- QUE LE DA DE COMER KURAMA A ESTE BEBE? – lo alejo de el para evitar sentir el olor –

- Cárgalo bien y le vas a cambiar el pañal – la sonrisa de Hiei era mas maliciosa todavía -

- Eres un…. Tu sabias que estaba sucio ¬¬ - Kazuma mira al demonio muy molesto –

- Claro…. – se encogió de hombros sin mucho animo –

- Kazuma se va a irritar si no lo cambias – Yukina le miro tan preocupada que el pelos de zanahoria se tomo a pecho lo de cambiar a Kei –

- COMO ORDENES! – salio corriendo hasta la habitación del bebe –

Los gemelos siguieron a Kuwabara muy silenciosos, veían como Kazuma coloco al bebe sobre un cambiador que había en la habitación, tomo un pañal que estaba debajo del mimo mueble y después volvió la vista hacia Hiei muy serio.

- toallitas húmedas?

- Allí … - el demonio señalo con su dedo hacia una mesita que estaba al lado de la cuna –

- Talco?

- Allí…. – volvió a señalar la mesita con mas fastidio todavía –

- Todo listo…. – Kuwabara miro al pequeño Kei que también le miraba muy serio, se diría que miraba igual que Hiei – hora de acabar con esta peste!

- Cuidado como lo tratas animal ¬¬ - el demonio se detuvo a pocos pasos del pelos de zanahoria –

- Le demostrare a la linda de Yukina que puedo ser un buen hombre! – con mucho cuidado quito el monito que cargaba puesto el bebe y después miro a su enemigo en turno, un pañal apestoso –

- Que esperas tarado!

- Yo si puedo! – unas cuantas gotas de sudor rodaron por la frente de Kazuma mientras sus manos temblorosas quitaban el pañal –

Mientras el rostro de Kuwabara pasaba por una linda gama de verdes y azules por lo que tenia que hacer, Hiei se aguantaba las ganas de soltar una carcajada y al mismo tiempo quitar de una sola patada a Kazuma de allí y el terminar de hacer las cosas bien, pero no hubo necesidad porque aunque no lo crean Kuwabara logro quitar el pañal apestoso y limpiar al bebe.

- LO LOGRE! LE QUITE LA BOMBA APESTOSA! – sonríe triunfal con Kei en alto –

- Kazuma…. – Yukina sonrió por lo que posiblemente ocurriría – Kazuma…. Ponle un pañal limpio o …

- AAAAAAAAHHH! ME ESTA MOJANDO! – trato de separar a Kei de el pero muy tarde, ya el niño se había hecho pis sobre el –

- Dámelo idiota ¬¬ - Hiei se lo quito a tiempo para evitar que lo asustara por sus gritos –

- Guacala! – Kazuma salio corriendo al baño para limpiar su ropa –

- Espera Kazuma…. Yo te ayudo – Yukina le siguió con una sonrisa divertida –

- Pensare que lo hiciste a propósito nn – Hiei le sonrió al niño que también parecía divertido ante todo lo que ocurría –

El resto de la mañana fue muy entretenida y ni Hiei podía negarlo ya que Kuwabara era un haz para hacer reír al niño mientras que Yukina se ocupo de hacer la comida y ayudar a Hiei en lo que pudiera, tenia que admitir que estar solo le empezaba a molestar, estuvo muy acostumbrado a la soledad pero al llegar Kurama a su vida todo cambio y ahora que Kei también estaba era un nuevo enfoque donde la soledad no existía, cuando añoraba ese sentimiento se salía de la casa para andar un rato solo pero ahora no deseaba irse y menos dejar solo a Kurama con el bebe.

- a verrrr Kei donde esta tío Kuwabara? – el pelirrojo se tapaba la cara con sus manos para ocultar su rostro del pequeño –

- ji ji ji – Kei reía a mas no poder sentado en las piernas de Yukina –

- ya podrías dejar de hacerle esas muecas al niño!

- No seas pesado enano, se nota que este bebe saco el carácter de Kurama nn

- Tonto…. ¬¬

- Hiei ya llegue – la puerta se abre para ver al zorro entrar a la casa muy feliz –

- Hola Kurama! – Kazuma y Yukina saludan muy alegres –

- Me alegra que vinieran de visita nn – deja su mochila sobre el sofá y toma en brazos al bebe – como te portaste hoy mi pequeño?

- Eso se lo preguntas a Kei o al enano? XD

- Kurama…… voy a sacarlo a patadas de aquí!

- Calmate Hiei – beso la frente del demonio sin ninguna pena y se fue con el bebe a la habitación – ya regreso

- Mi hermano no sabe expresarse en publico… se apeno todo cuando Kurama le beso – Yukina le mira divertida –

- Yo también me pondría así si tu me … - Kazuma toma las manos de Yukina entre las suyas –

- Atrévete y te mando al mundo demoníaco de una patada ¬¬ - Hiei con mirada asesina –

- Será mejor que nos vayamos Yukina… ya ayudamos mucho hoy – se levanta del sofá rápidamente –

- Esta bien, además la maestra Genkai debe estar preocupada

- Mucho cuidado sin cerebro… porque sabré si le tocas un solo cabello a Yukina – el demonio señala su tercer ojo muy serio –

- Hermano, Kazuma es muy bueno e incapaz de hacerme nada malo, no te preocupes

- Ya se van? – Kurama sale mas cómodo sin su uniforme del instituto –

- Si, gracias por dejarnos venir Kurama, adiós Kei... – Yukina besa la mejilla del bebe con ternura –

- Nos vemos pronto Kurama, adiós sobrinito! Y no seas tan amargado enano – sonrió divertido mientras salían de la casa escoltados por Kurama y Hiei –

- Tenemos que replantearnos ese trato que pusiste Kurama ¬¬

- Yo no voy a cambiar nada de ese trato porque Kuwabara, tu hermana y todos los demás son bienvenidos aquí siempre Hiei – cierra la puerta al ver que ya se fueron Yukina y Kazuma –

- Pero es que ese animal me saca de mis casillas! Se propasa siempre con Yukina y vive molestando

- Yo solo vi que divertía a Kei y que cuida mucho a tu hermana Hiei

- Mejor déjalo así … nunca gano nada con esta pelea

- Mucho mejor – camina hasta la cocina para ver que había de almuerzo – cocino Yukina verdad?

- Como lo supiste?

- Porque no dejo nada desordenado ni huele a quemado

- Kurama! – hizo una mueca de enfado pero el zorro le abrazo con ternura –

- Solo jugaba … - se agacho un poco para besar en los labios a Hiei pero Kei les interrumpió el momento –

- HHHUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- no podías esperar unos minutos mas – el pelirrojo se alejo del demonio con una sonrisa divertida -

- y mi beso?

- Después de que coma el bebe

- Hm… - se cruzo de brazos fastidiado mientras veía como el pelirrojo se sentaba en el sofá de la sala con Kei - ya creo que lo hace adrede ¬¬

_**Mundo Demoníaco **_

Los pasillos de una gruta oscura y cenagosa eran alumbrados por innumerables teas encendidas que estaban dispersas en lo alto de las paredes, en el fondo se podía apreciar la entrada a una cámara subterránea, dentro de la misma podemos ver que tiene un hermoso suelo de piedra tallada y las inscripciones de lo que parece un calendario lunar, con el flujo y reflujo de los movimientos de la luna y otros astros, en una esquina de ese salón dos seres miraban expectantes como la luz de luna llena se filtraba por un agujero en el techo de la gruta, anotaban cada uno de los movimientos que hacia el rayo de luz sobre ese calendario hasta que se detuvo por completo en un punto especifico, causando la sonrisa en ambos seres.

- lo encontramos….

- tenemos hasta la próxima luna llena para devolverlo al mundo donde pertenece

- la sacerdotisa estará complacida al saber eso – una de las figura sale de la gruta con sus anotaciones y cálculos en mano –

La figura camina por un intrincado corredor con muchas puertas y salidas hasta terminar en un salón tan grande como el anterior y únicamente alumbrado con la luz que se filtraba del techo. Paso en silencio y camino hasta quedar a pocos pasos de una figura vestida de negro con una larga cabellera roja que llegaba hasta debajo de sus caderas.

- sacerdotisa…. tenemos lo que nos pidió – se agacha y extiende las anotaciones que tomo en la otra habitación –

- son buenas noticias? – sus ojos grises se centraron en el papel –

- muy buenas…. le hayamos – sonrió complacido –

- en que parte del mundo demoníaco estaba oculto? – miro con curiosidad aquel ser que le hablaba –

- no esta en el mundo demoníaco, sino en el humano

- con razón nunca pude hallarle con mi poder….

- No sabemos a ciencia cierta en que parte del mundo humano esta pero tenemos hasta la próxima luna llena para encontrarlo

- Un mes…. Es mas que suficiente, quiero que envíes a dos rastreadores para que lo encuentren, pero sean cautelosos no queremos que el mundo espiritual sepa de esto – su mirada seria se clavo en la del ser –

- En seguida mandare a dos de nuestros mejores rastreadores – se inclina en señal de respeto y sale de la habitación –

- Creo que cumpliré mis deseos después de tanto tiempo…. El poder absoluto!

_**Mundo Humano**_

Yukina y Kazuma terminaron de regreso en el templo de la maestra Genkai, el pelos de Zanahoria estaba tan pero tan enamorado de la hermana de Hiei que su vida y ocupaciones se centraban en Yukina, todo lo demás pasaba a un segundo lugar.

- maestra Genkai ya estamos de vuelta – entraron con calma al salón donde acostumbraba la madura mujer estar –

- como se encuentran todos? – la voz de Genkai retumbo por el salón con mucho eco –

- Hiei…. Enano como siempre, Kurama estudiando mucho y Kei es el niño más simpático que existe…. Tengo dudas de si Hiei es el papa – Kazuma se lleva una mano al mentón analítico hasta que una especie de taza golpea su cabeza – HUUUUUAAAAAA! MAESTRA GENKAI PORQUE ME GOLPEO!

- Por decir cosas que no tienen sentido alguno

- Kazuma … Kei es igual a mi hermano y mientras mas crece mas le noto el parecido

- Esta bien…. Solo era un comentario tonto, es que ese bebe es muy tratable como Kurama

- Mejor déjense de charlas, vamos a tomar el te – Genkai se dio la vuelta para sentarse en el suelo junto a un juego de te ya listo –

- Como ordene maestra Genkai – Yukina sonrió y se sentó también para servir todo –

Así pasaban la tarde en el templo pero mientras la maestra de Yusuke y Yukina conversaban, Kazuma se quedo muy dormidote sentado, parecía estar muy cómodo hasta que empezó a hablar dormido interrumpiendo la conversación de la chica y Genkai.

- dime… - Kazuma subió el tono de voz en pocos segundos a pesar de estar dormido –

- esta hablando dormido nnU – Yukina lo miro con una sonrisa divertida –

- Kuwabara no cambia ¬¬ - la maestra sorbió un poco de te –

- TE… QUIERO AYUDAR…. DIMEEE! … - Kazuma grito esto con tanta fuerza y dolor que ambas mujeres le miraron sobre saltadas –

- Kazuma…. Despierta! – Yukina le movió varias veces –

- Parece que tiene una pesadilla – Genkai lo siguió mirando con seriedad hasta que el mencionado abre los ojos muy extrañado –

- Kazuma…. Que estabas soñando?

- Eh….. soñar? …. – miro todavía medio dormido a las chicas –

- Si, estabas hablando dormido y parecías muy preocupado

- Era un sueño muy extraño…. – rasca su cabeza muy serio –

- De que trataba? – Genkai lo miro seria –

- Bueno… había una persona de espaldas a mí…. Pero se le veía muy triste, solo lloraba y lloraba, sentí impotencia y le grite que me dijera como ayudarle pero nunca me respondió solo desapareció – se encogió de hombros confundido –

- No sabes quien era?

- No… parecía una mujer porque tenia el cabello largo pero nunca me hablo y solo lloraba desconsolada

- Los sueños a veces nos dicen cosas – sorbió otra vez un poco de te –

- Usted cree que Kazuma tenga sueños que quieren decir algo maestra Genkai?

- En el caso de Kuwabara lo atribuyo mas a una indigestión ¬¬

- ………….. – Kazuma cayo de lado muy consternado -

En casa de Kurama y Hiei la noche llegaba y las cosas continuaban al ritmo de siempre aunque el pelirrojo debía darle una noticia que estaba seguro no le agradaría en lo más mínimo al demonio de fuego.

- Hiei… - volteo a ver al demonio que permanecía silencioso mirando la TV recostado en el sofá de la sala –

- Hm…. – medio movió la cabeza indicando que escuchaba al pelirrojo –

- Sabes que mañana no tendré clases – se deslizo hasta el sofá sentándose al lado de Hiei –

- Que bueno…. Así no estarán todos metidos aquí para cuidar al niño – sonrió muy relajado –

- Eh... no vas a preguntar porque no tengo clases?

- Porque no tienes clases? – repitió sin mucho animo -

- Porque habrá una reunión para celebrar la fundación del instituto

- Me imagino que no iras ¬¬

- Debo ir …..

- Y porque! – volteo muy molesto donde el pelirrojo –

- Porque como estudiante destacado me pidieron dar el discurso de cierre y también organice algunos de los eventos – bajo la mirada esperando un regaño por parte de Hiei –

- Entonces será como si fueras a clases, que mas queda – se encogió de hombros mas tranquilo –

- No exactamente Hiei, las familias de los estudiantes pueden ir…. y quería que tú fueras con Kei….

- Estas loco Kurama? Acaso se te soltó un tornillo, como pretendes que vaya allí con ese montón de humanos tontos y de paso con el bebe!

- Nadie te prestara atención entre tantas personas Hiei y quiero que vayas así conoces mas donde estudio – se recostó del demonio con mucha ternura – y además…. no quiero ser el único que este solo allí sin su familia

- Tengo alguna posibilidad de negarme? ¬¬

- No creo nn

- Esta bien…. iré…. pero nada de decir que soy tu pareja y Kei nuestro hijo

- Hiei… primero nadie me creerá que tu y yo tenemos un hijo y segundo no pienso revelar mi vida privada ante mis compañeros de clase

- Eso espero ¬¬

- Gracias – beso la mejilla del demonio con ternura –

- Con eso no me voy a conformar Kurama – el pelinegro termino encima de Kurama recostándolo en el sofá –

- Entonces como te pago? – susurro al oído de Hiei en un tono seductor –

- Que te parece un buen rato de diversión así aprovechamos que Kei esta dormido – bajo sus manos por el torso Kurama hasta encontrar los botones de la camisa para abrirlos –

- Me gusta esa paga y estoy seguro que el bebe no se despertara en un buen rato – enlazo sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Hiei –

- Trato hecho – beso el cuello de Kurama con mucha suavidad, le fascinaba aquel embriagante aroma a rosas que siempre despedía su querido pelirrojo -

_**Continuara…………..**_

Que? Pensaron que había lemon aquí XD, pues se me quedaran con ganas por esta ocasión, solo quise darle algo de picor al capitulo, creo que algunos esperaban una segunda parte y en especial yo pero no me había atrevido, pero gracias a mi amiguita del alma TardyAsuka me dio ánimos de seguir y hacer esta segunda parte nn, espero les guste que ahora viene lo mejor.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Te busco, Te Encuentro?**_

**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!**

**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!**


	2. Te busco, Te encuentro?

_Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no son míos, pero aquí estoy otra vez, espero les guste y para los que no lo sepan esta es la segunda parte del fic: "**Deseos del Corazón"**, así que para entender mejor este lean ese primero nn_

**_My_** **_Family_**

**Capitulo 2**

_**Te busco, Te Encuentro?**_

Apenas si amanecía, la brisa fría de la mañana se colaba entre las copas de los árboles de un bosque cercano a la cuidad, pero en medio de aquella quietud dos figuras difusas se movían rápidamente hasta que se detuvieron al ver el sol levantándose sobre el horizonte.

- nada aun?

- No…. es difícil detectar un poder que no es ni espiritual ni demoníaco – miro frustrado la pequeña especie de brújula que colgaba de su cuello –

- La sacerdotisa Aya dijo que ese objeto nos llevaría hacia el – volteo muy serio hacia su compañero –

- Pues creo que se equivoco – toma la brújula en sus manos – no da señales de nada en kilómetros

- Será que todavía no sabe usar sus poderes?

- Debe ser eso

- Si las cosas que dice la sacerdotisa son ciertas…. debemos guiarnos del poder demoníaco y espiritual de los padres

- Podemos intentarlo, nada perdemos con eso – salto de la copa donde estaba parado desapareciendo en el bosque –

- Aun nos quedan 29 días…. – siguió a su compañero de búsqueda en medio del bosque –

_**Instituto **_

Eran alrededor de las 9 de la mañana, ya el lugar estaba atestado de invitados y estudiantes, todo bien organizado, decorado y con muchos entretenimientos para los invitados, puestos de comida y juegos. Y justo como deseaba Kurama ya Hiei y Kei le acompañaban hasta el lugar.

- esto esta lleno de humanos - miro con fastidio desde las afueras del instituto –

- nadie te molestara te lo aseguro Hiei – sonrió divertido mientras sostenía en sus brazos a un todavía dormido Kei –

- ahora te tengo una buena pregunta

- dime

- que dirás que soy yo y el bebe?

- Podríamos seguir tu antigua historia del primo Hiei nn – Kurama le miro con una sonrisa –

- Y Kei? – señalo al bebe –

- Allí…. Déjame pensar…. me encantaría decir que es hijo mío pero…

- MINAMINO! BUENOS DIASSSS! – un trío de chicas muy lindas llegan en tropel al ver al susodicho parado en la entrada del lugar –

- Eh... Buenos días nnU _( espero que Hiei se comporte ante ellas_ )

- Y ese bebe tan lindo? – la mas baja del grupo se acerca curiosa para tratar de ver al pequeño que dormía muy acurrucado en los brazos del pelirrojo –

- Mi hijo ... – Hiei interrumpió tajantemente y dejando realmente frió a Kurama –

- Si… es su hijo y…. Pues es mi primo – sonrió algo nervioso esperando que las chicas se creyeran la historia –

- Ahh…. – las tres miraron a Hiei con notable seriedad –

- Todos en tu familia son guapos Minamino

- Yuya! – las otras dos intentaron callar a su salida compañera –

- Que? No estoy mintiendo, Minamino tiene un primo guapo, lastima que este casado nn

- No soy casado ¬¬

- En serio! – se acerco donde Hiei muy sonriente –

- Eh… chicas si gustan se adelantan al salón, yo debo mostrarle a mi primo el lugar y después las alcanzo

- Esta bien! – las tres asintieron muy felices –

- Después me dices tu nombre! – se despidió con un guiño de ojo hacia el demonio de fuego –

- Que demonios fue eso Kurama! – Hiei con venita latiendo en su frente –

- Es que… bueno tienes que perdonarlas, las chicas de mi salón son algo alegres y en especial Yuya, creo que le caíste muy bien Hiei nn

- No me interesa ¬¬

- Solo tratalas con amabilidad y veras que no te molestan

- Eso espero porque veo que se desviven por ti ¬¬

- Bueno… no niego que mas de una me a insinuado que le gusto pero sabes muy bien que yo te quiero es a ti Hiei – le dio un beso en la mejilla al demonio –

- QUE HACESSSS! ESTAMOS EN FRENTE DE TODOS!

- Nadie vio

- Creo que no fue buena idea venir a este lugar U.U

_**Mientras….**_

No muy lejos del instituto de Kurama estaba el de Yusuke, pero ese día había clases normales, todos los estudiantes se agolpaban en la entrada para llegar a tiempo pero como hemos de saber, el gran detective del mundo espiritual no es nada puntual y eso que con el van Keiko y Kuwabara casi arrastrándolo por el camino.

- ustedes cuando dejaran de molestar? ¬¬

- tienes que asistir a todas las clases por este mes si quieres ir al paseo que programo el salón!

- No me gustan esas salidas tontas…. – se cruzo de brazos sin mucho animo –

- No seas así Urameshi! Será para la playa…. Y si vamos… - Kazuma se acerco y le susurro algo al oído - vez….

- Ni que me interesara ver a Keiko en traje de baño ¬¬

- YUSUKEEEE! – golpe directo de Keiko al rostro del mencionado con su maletín –

- Salvaje…. – soba su rostro con suavidad –

- Para que veas me comprare un traje de baño nuevo! Y no lo veras ya que no iras … - sonrió pretenciosa mientras seguía caminando –

- Keiko?

- Dime Kuwabara?

- Mira… - señalo a Urameshi que se quedo parado unos metros detrás –

- Yusuke que paso?

- Shss…. – se llevo el dedo a los labios mientras su mirada se paseaba por la calle que les rodeaba –

- Que sucede Urameshi?

- No lo sientes Kuwabara?

- Que debo sentir? ¬¬

- Olvídalo…. Creo que no fue nada de interés... – lanzo su maletín hacia atrás y siguió su recorrido hacia el instituto –

- Urameshi no te entiendo… - el pelos de zanahoria renegó con su cabeza confundido –

No muy lejos del lugar dos sombras se ocultaron rápidamente entre los altos edificios que había cerca al instituto.

- pudo sentirnos?

- Tiene un gran poder espiritual… pero será a quien buscamos?

- Sigámoslo un poco mas y veremos si nos lleva donde el ser con poder demoníaco

- Pero trata de desaparecer tu poder…. no queremos arruinar los planes de la sacerdotisa

- Lo se….

- Si es uno de los dos progenitores será cuestión de tiempo hallar al elegido

- No perdamos el tiempo… - salto del lugar seguido de su compañero –

_**Instituto **_

La mañana había sido un suplicio para Hiei, se vio atosigado por las curiosas compañeras de estudio de Kurama, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes, personas y mas personas. Después de que lograra sobrevivir a un gran número de chicas preguntando sobre su supuesto primo, Hiei se logro sentar en un área algo apartada del bullicio, miro como los estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro, entre la maraña de personas logro divisar a Kurama que estaba organizando a los compañeros de su clase. Eso lo hizo fruncir el ceño y volver la vista hacia el bebe que estaba despierto y miraba tan atento como su papa todo lo que le rodeaba.

- parece que Kurama tiene que quitarse a esas humanas a bastonazos ¬¬

En pocos segundos escucho como el pequeño hacia algunos ruidos como balbuceos, quizás quería llamar la atención de Hiei hacia el.

- que sucede? – miro con seriedad al bebe que enseguida sonrió al ver que obtuvo la atención que quería –

- arrr… - alzo sus manitos intentando sujetar la camisa negra del demonio –

- a mala hora se te ocurre tener hambre…. Kurama no se desocupara….

- Que lindo como le hablas al bebe – una voz femenina le interrumpió –

- Que demo…. – sintió como una desconocida se reclinaba detrás de el –

- En verdad que me caes muy bien – sonrió con entusiasmo mientras llevo su mano para acariciar a Kei –

- No … deberías estar con los demás ¬¬ - alejo al bebe de la chica –

- Yo no estoy en ningún grupo… por ello no estoy con tu primo…. – sin pedir permiso se sentó al lado de Hiei –

- ….. – Hiei volteo la mirada con fastidio y decidió tratar de ignorar a la chica –

- ya sabrás que me llamo Yuya nn

- …… - el demonio ni se inmuto ante el comentario –

- eres mas serio de lo que pensaba pero veo que el no lo es tanto – señalo al bebe que sonreía con curiosidad –

- podrías dejar de molestar….

- Huy que frió… pero sabes algo…. – acerco su rostro al oído de Hiei – me gustan así

- Que estas tratando de insinuar! – se arrimo un poco mas de la chica –

- Oyeme no te ofendas! Si tienes un hijo por santo no seria ¬¬

- En verdad que detesto a losmmmm – una mano tapo su boca antes de que hablara mas –

- Hola Yuya…. – Kurama llega de improviso y justo a tiempo –

- Minamino tu primo es un mal educado pero me cae rebien!

- Eh…. Sabes algo, por allá te llamaba el profesor de física… - señala con su dedo hacia la entrada del instituto –

- En seguida! – se levantó rápidamente desapareciendo entre la maraña de estudiantes –

- Porque me callaste! ¬¬

- Porque ibas a llamarla humana y quien sabe que mas

- Esa estupida se me estaba insinuando! – venita latiendo en la frente del demonio –

- Y que tiene eso de malo? – Kurama le miro con un rostro divertido –

- Como que que tiene de malo! Pues mucho! No me gustan los humanos!

- Calmate…. Debe ser que estoy acostumbrado a eso… aquí mas de una se me insinúa, unas son mas directas que otras pero no es para preocuparse Hiei

- Mejor ocúpate de tu hijo! – le pone a Kei en brazos antes de que el pelirrojo dijera algo –

- Yo lo veo muy tranquilo… verdad Kei? - le sonrió al niño que enseguida le respondió con una gran sonrisa –

- Ya se de donde saco eso ¬¬

- No seas pesado y tenlo un rato mas…. Ya voy a desocuparme – intento devolvérselo pero el mismo Kei se negó a soltar la chaqueta de Kurama –

- Allí tienes…. El tiene la ultima palabra – sonrió con ironía mientras se cruzaba de brazos –

- No puedo llevarte conmigo…. Pequeño entiende tu papa debe irse … - miro al bebe que enseguida hizo puchero para llorar –

- Será mejor que te lo lleves o armara un escándalo aquí – miro con seriedad a Kurama –

- Esta bien…. – suspiro con preocupación pero en seguida sintió como Kei se acurrucaba contra su pecho muy feliz – eres un pequeño manipulador

- Kurama…. – Hiei le interrumpió su platica con el bebe –

- Si

- Allí viene tu batallón de admiradoras ¬¬

En pocos momentos se vieron rodeados por el mismo grupo que antes dirigía el pelirrojo, algunas seguían preguntando que debían hacer mientras que otras intentaban llamar la atención del chico que solo quería salir de ese lugar antes de que Kei se asustara y llorara.

- Minamino! Minamino! Tienes que decirnos donde nos pondremos!

- Minamino…. No me dijiste que debía hacer después de que el director hable!

- Oye y cuando nos darás tu numero de celular?

- Er… muchachas…. Calma…. Una por una….. por favor…. nnU – Kurama intento retroceder para salir del grupo –

- No te vayas Minamino! – coreaban todas con animo y mas insistencia –

- HHHHUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Repentinamente todas callaron al escuchar el llanto del bebe que estaba en brazos del pelirrojo, parecía muy molesto por los gritos y la falta de aire para respirar, se aferro mas aun a las ropas de Kurama como pidiendo ser sacado de ese desastre.

- pobrecito…. – todas vieron al bebe con caritas de niñas buenas –

- ya no llores…, chicas me dejarían unos 10 minutos libres…. Devuelvo el bebe a su papa y me regreso – sonrió esperando que todas aceptaran sin quejas –

- si!

- que bueno…. Ya vengo! – salio en rápida carrera donde Hiei que estaba observando todo a cierta distancia –

- parece que a Kei no le caen nada bien tus amigas humanas

- solo sígueme! Quiero algo de paz para que Kei no siga llorando! – el pelirrojo se desapareció por detrás de las canchas del instituto seguido del demonio -

Mientras nuestra pareja intentaba sobrevivir a las admiradoras, en el Instituto de Yusuke todo parecía marchar en sana paz, las horas de clase parecían eternas para el detective del mundo espiritual pero sin embargo estaba atento ya que hablaban sobre el paseo a la playa que se efectuaría en menos de un mes, mientras, Keiko anotaba cada detalle de los requerimientos y permisos que necesitaban ya que era una de las coordinadoras del paseo, para finalizar Kuwabara se había quedado dormidote a mitad de clase y se ocultaba entre sus libros.

- creo que esto será una linda experiencia para la clase entera – la profesora en turno termino la conversación mirando a todos –

- linda experiencia…. Será solo un tonto paseo ¬¬ - murmuro entre dientes el pelinegro –

- Yusuke decídete si no quieres ir! – levanta las anotaciones que hacia – solo me falta que tu y Kuwabara decidan si van o no van

- Ya cállate Keiko…. Si iré! Estas feliz?

- Mucho nn

- _(le diré a Koenma que me mande una misión…. Así me zafo de esto )_ – sonrió con malicia –

- Kuwabara…. Dime, vas a ir al paseo? – la chica toco el hombro del pelos de zanahoria –

- Mmm…. Quien…. Eres…. dímelo…. – hablo con pesadez entre sueños –

- Como que quien soy! Déjate de tonterías y dime si vas al paseo o no!

- Esperate… esta dormido – Yusuke sonrió con mas malicia aun –

- Que le vas a hacer Yusuke? ¬¬

- Nada malo asegurado…. – se puso de pie al ver que la profesora en turno se salio del salón –

- Eh… mmmm…. Dimelo…. Puedo…. Puedo…. – siguió hablando entre sueños mientras que su amigo del alma se paraba tras el –

- Creo que esto no le va a gustar a Kuwabara

- No me arruines la idea Keiko

Yusuke se acerco al asiento y tomo las patas de la silla con sus manos, empezó a sacarla de su lugar con Kuwabara de pasajero XD. El pobre Kazuma estaba tan rendido y metido en su mundo que no se entero de a donde Yusuke lo mando con silla y todo después de un buen rato de esfuerzos y risas contenidas. El timbre del receso sonó así que todos los estuantes salieron de los salones para almorzar.

- pobre Kuwabara… eres malo Yusuke

- no soy malo solo que como no tengo con que canalizar mi energía la pago con el nn – sonrió con orgullo mientras se reclinaba de la pared de unos de los pasillos del instituto –

- aquí viene…. – Keiko se sonrojo toda la ver como seria la imagen de la maldad en plena potencia –

- esto será muuy divertido XD – Urameshi vio como la victima pasaba por al frente de el y entraba a una habitación –

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERRRRTIIIIDOOOOOO!

Un grito desgarrados se escucho en todos los pasillos, segundos después un Kuwabara con un ojo morado salía despedido por la misma puerta en que minutos antes había entrado la chica, tras el también salio volando la silla, papel higiénico, jabones de tocador y hasta un zapato.

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Urameshi se tiro al suelo de la risa, mientras veía al pobre de Kazuma estampado en el suelo e intentando saber que paso –

- ERES UN ANIMAL! ASQUEROSO! CERDO! – la chica se encierra en el baño muy molesta –

- Pe..pero que ocurrió? …. Que hago aquí?... – mira a Keiko que contenía las ganas de reírse también –

- Kuwabara…. JAJAJAJAJA!... ERES UN PERVERTIDO!...JAJAJAJA! – Yusuke se retorcía mas aun intentando parar de reír –

- Como que pervertido! Si yo solo estaba durmiendo en el sa…. – el pobre voltea la mirada notando que ya no esta en el salón de clases – COMO TERMINE EN EL BAÑO DE CHICAS!

- JAJAJAJAJAJA!

- Yusuke te arrastro hasta allí después que termino la clase nnU

- COMO! QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES URAMESHI! – en pocos segundos tomo de las ropas al pelinegro y lo levanto en alto para matarlo –

- Es… espera.. JAJAJA! ….. era…. Una simple … broma…. Además… pensé que JAJAJAJAJA!... despertarías antes de que….JAJAJAJA!... sonara la campana! – trato de soltarse de Kazuma mientras secaba sus lagrimas por reír –

- Kuwabara tienes el sueño muy pesado, yo no detuve a Yusuke porque también creí que despertarías antes de que todos salieran de sus salones nn

- No se que me pasa…. – soltó al detective con desgano –

- Que paso? – en un segundo Yusuke paro de reír al ver lo serio que se puso Kazuma –

- Es que he soñado con algo repetitivo… ya van tres veces… - se cruzo de brazos muy serio –

- Solo bromeas para quitarme la diversión ¬¬

- Es en serio Urameshi

- Y sobre que trata el sueño? – Keiko lo toma mas en serio que el mismo Yusuke –

- Déjame recordar….. es sobre una chica que llora mucho y parece que pide algo, cada vez es mas fuerte ese deseo de ayudarla U.U

- Será que tienes alguna novia escondida por allí y no quieres decirle a Yukina – Yusuke lo codeo con una risita burlona –

- NO ES ESO! Y YO AMO A YUKINA! – sus ojos se volvieron corazoncitos solo de pensar en ella – Yukina… es la única mujer que amare…. La única….

- Que romántico! – Keiko junta sus manos muy feliz –

- Que cursi ¬¬

Mientras este trío se entretenía discutiendo sobre ello, afuera del instituto las dos sombras vieron todo con rostros serios y analíticos.

- dudo que ese chico sea uno de los progenitores – señala con su dedo a Yusuke -

- Hasta ahora no ha demostrado eso, pero…. Los dos tienen poderes espirituales fuertes

- Que tal si nos dividimos, yo sigo al cara de idiota y tu sigue al pelinegro

- Es buena idea, quizás alguno tenga relación con un demonio

- Nos veremos al anochecer donde llegamos

- De acuerdo

_**Instituto **_

Al final hasta Kurama se canso de ser atosigado por sus compañeras de clase, camino seguido de Hiei hacia los salones que estaban detrás de las canchas deportivas, allí se veían las clases de laboratorio así que Kurama sabia muy bien que nadie se llegaría hasta ese lugar.

- como pretendes que nos quedemos por aquí, nos verán tus locas seguidoras ¬¬

- eso se resuelve con esto! – Kurama registra el bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta hallar un juego de llaves –

- de donde las sacaste?

- Como destacado en los laboratorios a veces debo quedarme y ayudar a otros por ello la profesora me dejo las llaves nn – abre la puerta con mucha rapidez –

- Que lugar mas extraño…. - Hiei entro con una mirada analítica y curiosa, ver uno de los lugares donde su querido pelirrojo pasaba las horas del día le era interesante –

- Aquí nadie nos molestara por un rato – cerro la puerta con llave y encendió la luz del salón –

El salón era realmente grande, unas series de mesas se encontraban en el centro del mismo, a los lados había lavabos y muchos frascos con contenidos distintos. En las paredes estaban la tabla periódica de los elementos, detalles sobre las plantas y el cuerpo humano, además de un gran cuadro con los nombres de los mejores alumnos del salón.

- eres el primero… - Hiei se detuvo frente al cuadro con una sonrisa –

- creo que eso me trae muchas desventajas…. – miro al pequeño Kei que seguía haciendo puchero para llorar – paso mas horas aquí metido que con ustedes….

- Tu dices que es por tu futuro…. Entonces sigue

- Eso también es verdad pero a veces me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo y con el bebe - bajo la cabeza con algo de tristeza –

- Quien te entiende Kurama, antes parecías muy emocionado de regresar a este lugar después que nació Kei y ahora quieres dejarlo?

- No quiero dejarlo, solo que siento que no les doy mas de mi tiempo a ustedes dos….

- Haces lo que puedes... – susurro el demonio con la mirada clavada hacia los ventanales del salón –

- Sin ti no se como podría hacer todo esto – sonrió con alegría –

- Déjate de cursilerías y mejor ocúpate de el - señalo al bebe que estaba a punto de estallar en llanto otra vez –

- Tan dulce como de costumbre Hiei - levanto en alto al bebe – tu papa es muy serio pero tu y yo sabemos que se muere por nosotros nn

- ¬¬U

Los 10 minutos de privacidad se fueron con rapidez, Kurama tenia sobre su hombro a un rendido bebe que estaba mas que satisfecho después de apaciguar su apetito y no verse envuelto entre las locas compañeras de clase de su papa, mientras el silencio reinaba Hiei aun permanecía mirando por los ventanales sin mucho interés, sus manos se reclinaban bajo su barbilla en una posición muy cómoda.

- Kurama….

- Dime

- Ya te encontraron…. – señalo hacia la ventana donde se podía ver como el mismo batallón parecía estar en plena tarea de encontrar a un desaparecido líder pelirrojo –

- Esto será todo un suplicio U.U

_**Continuara………….**_

Pobrecitos, esas locas estudiantes no dejan en paz a Kurama ¬¬ y menos a Hiei, parece que no entienden las indirectas, pero mas sospechoso aun son esas sombras que buscan que sabe que en el mundo humano, también los sueños de Kazuma son otro enigma, quien será esa mujer que le pide ayuda, tendrá que ver con algunos sucesos que se desataran pronto,mejor esperen a saber mas sobre esto nn

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**El sello de la Luna **_

_**Millones de Gracias por el recibimiento a esta segunda parte amigas, sus reviews me dan muchos ánimos de seguir escribiendo para que sepan que mas pasa! Y como varias fic lectoras dijeron, esto parece ser un fic para desestresarse del de las arenas del tiempo XD. Ese lo subo el sábado, es que he tenido algunos problemillas de salud que no me dejaron continuar el capitulo 36 para subirlo hoy nn, pero gracias a dios todo saldrá bien y podré seguir! Besos y esperen al próximo capitulo!**_

_**LOS QUIERE RAMSIN!**_

_**100 POR CIENTO PURA IMAGINACION Y LOCURA!**_


End file.
